Our Terrible Secret
by Rawrr7
Summary: Rocky and Ty have had to live with something practically their whole life. They only have each other to get through it. It's the secret that keeps them close. It's their secret, it's their horrible little secret. Ry! NOT incest


**Hey beautifuls, I thought of writing a Ry sibling one-shot. No one really know much about Rocky and Ty's sibling relationship. So this is a one-shot shows the love they have for one another. This story isn't incest, it's a sibling story. This is sort of based on my relationship with my brother Enjoy!**

Rocky's heart beat like a hummingbird. Her mind was spinning so quickly she couldn't remember what 2+2 was. Her body was quivering, she couldn't keep her body in control. Her breaths were unstable, she could barely breath correctly. Fear took over her fragile heart. She couldn't cry, she forgot to cry. She was scared, she was hurt. She forgot about everything in the world, she couldn't think of anything, nothing at all but the scene and the noises that she was hearing and seeing.

Rocky ran into Ty's room, she saw him sitting fearfully on his bed, and he sensed the familiar fear he knew and expierence very well. Her adrenaline-rushed legs ran to him, and sat next to him and hugged him tightly. He didn't say anything, there was fear in his eyes as well, but he stayed strong for his little sister. They heard him yell, they heard her frightful scream. The shatter of glass, it was the sound that put them to sleep at night. He grabbed her hand and took her into his closet, he closed the door and it became pitched black, but he knew the route very well, even in the dark. He curled up in the corner and Rocky quickly joined him. They put blankets and jackets over them and made sure they were completely covered. Ty put his arms around her and Rocky cuddled in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and began hyperventilating. Ty felt her chest unevenly heave and stroked her back. She was shaking, so was he.

"You good for nothing bitch," she heard him yell. A thud and then the same scream. Ty used his fingers to cover her ears like he used to do when she was little and this happened. Even though she was older, and understood this, she didn't deserve to listen.

"Shh, shh, it's ok baby, it will be over soon," Ty whispered to her like he always did. He thought of when he was 11 and she was 6. He remembered them in this exact positon. He remembered his fingers in her ears, her breathing going unstable, and the blankets over them in the pitched black closet. 'It's ok baby girl, I got you' he would whisper to her, but it wouldn't help as much as he liked. The curly, wild hair she had before she was introduced to a flat iron was on his face, and he stroked her back and told her not to be scared but he was terrified himself.

It was their father, the man that looked sweet and corny and funny. The doctor, the amazing man. It was all a lie. He was a drunk, cliche, but it was true. Whenever he was drunk, he would find some type of reason to beat them. He would find some type of flaw anywhere and them he would hurt them for it. He would beat them all, especially their mother. He would beat Ty, he would try to fight back, but would fail. He would throw their mother around, and he would beat her till she had no consious. But with Rocky, he did something much worse. He would do something so horrible and disgusting they couldn't bare to think of it. He rapes her. This put Ty over the edge, he hated his dad for doing that to her innocence.

Their father would yell at them, tell them they were worthless. But with Rocky, he would tell her that she was beautiful, but was only good for one thing, it was sick. It happened somewhat often. Their dad only did this probably every 5 weeks or month, and he would get really drunk, so the next morning he wouldn't remember the damage he did to his family.

Their mom was now unstable. She was terrified and paranoid. She never left the house and whenever she had surprise visitors, she would old a pan or a bat or something in her hand before getting the door. Another thing, she stopped taking to Rocky and Ty around two years after he began being abusive. She stopled caring for them, she stopped worrying about them when he hurt them, or cared about them in general. They just never understood why.

Rocky and Ty expierenced this all their life, but it still scared them to death. What if Rocky and Ty called the police? They would have to be moved to a foster home where they would be treated the same, or worse, what's the point?

"You shit, you never do anything right, you're nothing," he yelled to their mother. Another crash. Ty pressed his fingers on her ears more firmly, she couldn't hear this. Rocky finally burst into tears. Ty felt the tears seep through his shirt, but that wasn't his biggest worry at the moment. Ty gently began shushing her, telling her to calm down. He slightly rocked her back and forth and stroked her hair.

"It's ok, Rocks, I'm here with you," he said. "Did he hit you?" Rocky tried to speak but no coherent phrases came out so she just nodded. Ty sighed, he wished he could have done something, he wished he could fight for his little sister. He wished he could save her from that devil, but there wasn't much he could do. A tear escaped his eyes, he hated himself for not being enough.

"Where are they," they heard their dad yell. They heard the door of Ty's room slam open. The two froze, their hearts began beating faster if that was possible. The closet door slammed open they saw light escaping inside, they held their breaths, hoping he wouldn't see them. He looked around rummaging through the jacket. He went to the pile on blankets and jackets they were under. Rocky quivered more than before as she felt his presence nearby. He rustled through the pile a little, but he walked away from it and looked through other piles and looking behind the hung clothing. Finally they heard the slam of the closet door shut and it was pitched black again. Rocky stopped quivering as badly.

"He's gone, Rocky, he won't hurt you again today," Ty said, even though he wasn't so sure. Rocky let out another ragged breath and continued sobbing. "Breath, Rocky, breath." They heard another slam of a door, and then the house went silent. They waited a few minutes, they were scared he would be there, waiting for them. But after a long time, there was nothing. Ty uncovered Rocky's ears, and stayed in that position for a bit. Another tear escaped his eyes, he hated his life. He hated the way things were.

"Breath baby girl breath," he told her, so that her hyperventilating wouldn't keep her from having a smooth breath. Everytime this would happen, Ty babied Rocky, but like _really_ babied her, His mom said it won't make her strong, but she was strong enough, she just needed to know there was still someone in this house who loved her. Rocky tried taking a deep breath but it was hard. "Come on Rocky, he left." He slowly stood up and opened the door. The light flashed in the closet and he saw Rocky's tear stained, petrified face.

"Come on Rocky," Ty said, holding out his hand. Rocky slowly got out and followed him into his room. Ty lead her to his bed and and layed her down. She curled in a ball and her breaths began to settle a bit. Ty peeked out the door, there were picture frames and vases broken on the floor, his mom was on the couch crying. There were books and pillows scattered on the floor. Ty closed the door, he would make sure Rocky didn't see that, he would pick it up before she did. Ty walked over to his drawer and pulled out an inhaler. Ever since this began happening Rocky's hyperventilating was not helping her with the breathing. Ty begged his mother to take her to the doctor, and she allowed him himself to take her to the clinic and the doctor gave her an inhaler and a nebulizer. He gave the inhaler to her and layed down next to her and put his arms around her. Ty shushed her, and stroked her hair again. Rocky sprayed the medicine in her mouth and leaned on his shoulder.

He wanted to have her forget about what happened. She was 13, she should be fangirling over One Direction or something, she shouldn't be worrying about if her dad would hit her tonight. Ty began humming the song their mom used to hum to them when they were babies, now when ever Rocky was sad, Ty would hum the same song to make her feel better. It would work sometimes, other times it wouldn't.

"Are you ok," he asked her. She was now breathing normaly, and was recovering from her sobs with hiccups.

"I'm fine," she whispered. He sighed and put the hair that was covering her face behind her ears. They hated getting pity from people, so they try to hide what's going on at home. Ty knew that tomorrow morning Rocky will go to school like nothing happened, and be this happy, perky girl, with no problem in the world like always. Ty kissed her head when she was finally asleep. He layed more comfortably on the bed and wrapped his arms protectively around his little sister. He noticed they were still in their day clothes but were too tired to worry about that. He finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Rocky's eyes fluttered open and she saw somebody in front of her. It was Ty, he looked down and smiled at her. All the memories of last night flooded back to her and her spirit dropped a thousand levels down. She sighed and looked forward, which was Ty's chest.

"You alright," he asked. She nodded, as alright as she can be. She had one more bruise on her hip from last night. Before Rocky had ran into Ty's room, Rocky walked in the house through the fire escape, coming from CeCe's house. Her dad was yelling and had already thrown a few things on the floor. Rocky froze when she enter the apartment and her dad saw her.

"You little bitch, where were you," he said slapping her across her face. Pain shot through her cheek, she let out a squeal, and thought 'oh no, not again, please not again'. "You're out all the time, ever thought to think about your family! You're always with CeCe and that stupid Deuce kid!" Rocky started breathing loudly in shock and fright.

"I'm sorry," Rocky said. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly. Rocky yelped at the pain and felt his nails digging through her skin. Rocky looked at her mother, who was on the ground, looking at the scene. Tears were on her eyes, she wondered why she hasn't left him yet.

"Don't apologize to me, you worthless little cunt, don't you love us? I love you! No one will ever love you the way I love you. And give you what I give you," he shouted throwing her on the floor. Rocky landed on her side and she examined her arm. Her arm has finger marks on them and was bleeding from where his nails were digging at her. Her dad went back to shattering things on the floor and this gave Rocky her chance, and she ran into Ty's room.

Ty noticed her blank look and lifted her head to face him.

"You sure your ok," he asked. Rocky nodded and sat up. "You have to get ready for school." Rocky nodded and again and got up and trudged to the shower. She took a long shower to clear her mind. Was her dad in the house? What if he was still drunk? Did he remember anything from last night? She tried to stop thinking but she couldn't. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She opened the door ajar to see if anyone was in sight. When she saw no one was there she opened the door and ran into her room. She closed the door and locked it and was thankful no one witness her naked. She dried herself off and put on an outfit, she put on a long sleeves cardigan to hide the cuts on her arms her dad gave her. She went to her make up table, her eyes were puffy and swollen from last night. Rocky knew the swollen would go down before school started. She knew that by expierence. She put on her make up and decided she was too lazy to fix her hair. Guess the world would have to witness Rocky's natural wild curly hair. When was the last time they saw her hair? Pretty sure not a lot of people actually remember. She sprayed a little hairspray just so her hair didn't poof too much.

"Rocky, why is your living room a mess, there's broken glass everywhere," CeCe asked with confusion. Rocky jumped a little at the sound of her voice and turned around. CeCe was wearing blue jeans, a yellow shirt with a lace design, and a sleeveless jean cardigan. "Were you crying? Why are you leaving your hair wild?" Rocky honestly had no answer.

"I wasn't crying, and I'm just too lazy to fix it," Rocky explained, putting her hair in a neat ponytail.

"Ok, well, let's go, we're going to be late," CeCe said. Rocky came out to the living room and saw Ty trying to clean up the mess. Rocky saw the scene and tears formed in her eyes but quickly forced them in.

"What happened in here," CeCe asked. The siblings didn't answer.

"Come on, like you said we're going to be late," Rocky said pulling CeCe out of the door. At school Ty walked with Deuce beside him, he was looking around for Rocky to make sure he was ok. He saw them by their lockers and were laughing, they must have remembered a funny joke. Ty and Deuce walked towards them and greeted them.

"Hey ladies, what's up," Ty asked the two girl's who seemed very giggly.

"Oh my gosh, you will not believe what happened," CeCe began. "Some type of misquito or dragon fly or whatever went on Rocky's face and started screaming and running around because she said it was chasing her." CeCe laughed hard and Rocky laughed along with an eye roll.

"That's funny, it would be you Rocky," Deuce laughed. Ty gave a chuckle, imagining her running around and saying something about it following her.

"Hey Rocky, can I talk to you for a second," Ty asked. Rocky nodded and Ty pulled her away from CeCe and Deuce.

"Are you alright," Ty asked.

"Dont you think that's a stupid question?" Rocky replied.

"I just want to make sure your ok, things were crazy last night."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Ty rolled his eyes at her. "Look, I'm fine, I know you're concerned, but I'm ok." Ty knew she was still terrified. He thought a moment on how to prove that she wasn't alright, so he did a sudden outburst to scare her and she yelped and took a step back.

"You see you're still shaken up," Ty told her.

"Yes, I'm scared, but I'm fine, stop talking about what happened, you don't know who could be listening," Rocky said and walked back to CeCe and Deuce. Ty groaned and followed her.

"Well, we got to get to class, I do not need another tardy from Mr. Mc-I-Hate-The-World," CeCe said referring to their Science teacher. She grabbed Rocky's hand and pulled her to the opposite direction. Deuce turned to Ty and noticed a flushed look on his face.

"Hey, man, you alright," Deuce asked. Ty snapped out of his hazy trance and looked at Deuce.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine dude," Ty said, heading to Trigenometry. In class, Ty had been over thinking his dad's manic episode the night before. He never really dwelled on it, but today was different. His mind buzzed about the horror he had to face. It killed him to know his life was like that, it killed him more to think Rocky life was the same, and sometimes worse. You can't do anything about it Ty! He told himself. You're weak and you can't even protect your little sister. You're broken, you're worthless. Ty jiggled his leg as he thought of this. The cries of pain and suffering he has to listen to whenever he caught her echoed in his mind. He tried to help her, but apparently he didn't do enough. She was tramatized, she was terrified, and it was all his fault. It was his fault because he couldn't save her. He couldn't protect her. A tear ran down his cheek.

Stop crying Ty, someone will see you break, he said to himself. But the tears wouldn't stop. He couldn't take it, he shot up from his chair and sped walked out the room. Not caring about the stares and the teacher's protest.

Rocky felt the buzz of her phone in her pocket. She took it out and saw a new text message from Chase. He was Ty's friend, and he always texted Rocky around this period, so she was planning on not replying and ignoring it but the text message wasn't something she saw everyday.

Dude, ur brother just ran out of the class crying, wat happened ~Chase

Crying? He was crying? He never cried in public. Rocky did something she never did before. She got up from her seat and walked out the room with no permission or no warning.

"Raquel," she heard her teacher say before shutting the door. She walked through the hallway and listening for a sign of Ty. She heard sobs and quiet whimpering from a closet. She walked over to the it and opened the door to see Ty with a tear stained face and sitting on a white paint bucket. She gasped and walked inside the closet. She kneeled down in front of his so they were eye leveled and she wiped his tears with her thumb.

"Don't cry, Ty," Rocky said. She gave him a small smile, he sniffled and let out another quiet sob.

"I wasn't there for you," Ty said. Rocky looked at him in confusion and he continued before she could reply. "Through everything, I couldn't help you. I failed at being the protective big brother you need."

"That's not true Ty-"

"Is it? He hurts you because you're smaller, and I failed at helping you," Ty said letting through other tears. "Now, I'm crying but I'm suppose to show you not to cry, I'm weak."

"You don't cry because you're weak. You cry because you're human," Rocky explained to him. It was usually Ty giving Rocky these pep talks.

"But I am, because I could never protect you, and that's what's ruining me the most. I can't protect you," Ty told her.

"But you always protect me," Rocky reassured.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, Ty."

"You're not even a virgin anymore Rocky," he exclaimed, raising his voice. The tone of his voice and because he was straight forward stunned her. He let out more tears and he rested his head in his hands.

"And that's not you're fault," Rocky said softly, picking his head up once more.

"But you're only 13," Ty said.

"I know that, but forget about it, it was a year ago, and you weren't there when it happened," Rocky said calmly.

"Exactly, Rocky, I wasn't there for you," Ty said, this brought more tears in his eyes. Rocky hated the thought of that day. At that time, she barely knew what "it" was, and she had to go through it. That was the worst day of her life.

"But when you saw me you took me away from him and hid me and hugged me like you always do, and I don't even think you noticed I have half naked," Rocky chuckled a little to lighten the mood, but Ty wasn't laughing.

"It's not funny Rocky," Ty stated. Rocky sighed, she didn't like his bluntness either but she had to deal with it. Ty rarely talked about it, but did he have to be so blunt? She hated the sound of that word. Rape. It's an ugly word, disgusting, violating, just so wrong. She hated thinking about it, it wouldn't hurt as much if it was from someone other than who did to her. She didn't want to say his name, she was ashamed of it.

"I love you ok, you're my big brother, you're the only one who still loves me when I step foot into that apartment. Mom's ashamed of us, and Dad is... Dad. But you're there for me always. You're so over protective of me that it can get so annoying. But I appreciate that. We will get hurt, we will get tortured, but all I need is you right there next to me," Rocky said to him.

"Why can't we call the police or child services or something," Ty asked her. He didn't even remember why they still haven't done that yet. Rocky's shoulders dropped and she put a slight frown.

"Ty, you know we can't do that, they would take us away from home, and put us in some foster care. They could take us out in the city or out of the state. We might leave from home to home and be dumped wherever they want when they get tired of us. And the worst part, there is most likely a chance we could get seperated, I don't want that," she said. Now he remembered, he loved his little sister, he wanted to protect her and if they get seperated he would never know if she's safe, or he might never see her again. He certainly didn't want that.

"Come here," Ty said holding out his arms. She sat on his lap and hugged him. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a minute or two. She looked at him and studied him. His eyes and lips were puffy from the crying and she wiped his years. He had a scar near his eyebrow from a small glass angel statue that their father threw at him. He had another half healed cut on the side on his chin from about 5 weeks ago when their dad threw a hard cover book at him. Rocky hugged him again and rested her head on his shoulder.

She felt safe in his arms, protected. Something every big brother should do for their little sister. Ty remembered something from last night. He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve. There were nail cuts on her arm, and a few fresh scabs. Rocky looked down at her and waited a few more seconds before pulling her sleeve back down.

"I'm ok Ty," she reassured. She stood up from his lap and pulled him up. "Come on, before we get in trouble for staying out too long," Ty nodded and they walked out of the closet. The door closed on it's own and before Rocky walked away Ty grabbed her arm and she winced.

"Sorry," he said. Rocky nodded at his apology and Ty continued. "I want you to pay attention, and take good notes, most of it could be on a test or something." Rocky smiled and nodded again. Ever since their mom and dad stopped caring for them. Ty was the one who pushed her into getting good grades and doing what's right. He was like the father she never had. Before they went their seperate ways to their classroom Ty gave her one last hug.

"I love you baby girl," Ty said to her. Rocky smiled and replied.

"Love you too Ty." She pulled from the hug and Rocky walked away to her classroom.

And that was the thing with them. They always got hit by their dad. They always have since they were little. And there was no doubt that it will happen again. But even though no one knows it as well, they were always there for each other. This was a secret not even CeCe and Deuce knew. This was their secret, a secret that might eat them alive, but a secret that keeps them together. They were grateful for each other. They were each other's light when they were drowned in the darkness.


End file.
